Konan Sakit ?
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Konan, sang satu-satunya kaum hawa di Akatsuki sakit. Lantas siapakah yang akan membuatkan mereka makanan? Apakah yang akan Akatsuki lakukan? RnR please


Konan Sakit ?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki © Yusha'chan Higurashi *plakk-di lempar sendal bang Masashi*

Sumary : Konan Sakit ? Terus siapa yang akan memberi makan *?* para makhluk Akatsuki? Bagaimanakah ceritanya, mari kita langsung ke TKP *Opera Van Java mode : on*

_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_

Pagi ini para Akatsuki tengah berkabung *?* Konan, satu-satunya harapan mereka tengah tergeletak tak berdaya *lebay* di kamarnya. Ya . . gadis yang selalu membawa bunga*?* pada kepalanya itu tengah terbaring sakit.

"Konan'Senpai kenapa? Kok mukanya pucet kaya Orochimaru," tanya pemuda bertopeng loly. Sembari mengamati wajah Konan yang tengah tertidur.

"Heh Tobi un, Konan itu sakit un." jelas pemuda berambut blonde, "Makanya dia pucet kaya Orochimaru." tambahnya.

Tobi menganggukan kepalanya. "Oh gitu ya Senpai,"

"Hu'uh"

"Berarti, Orochimaru itu juga sakit ya Senpai? Tapi kok gak sembuh-sembuh ya?" tanya Tobi dengan blo'onnya. Deidara menggaruk pipinya bingung. "Bener juga ya un," jawabnya. Ternyata Deidara terpengaruh wabah autistois *?* nya Tobi.

"Eh lu berdua, jangan ribut." Pemuda berpierching mendeath glare Tobi dan juga Deidara. "Kalau mau berunding, onoh ke gedung hokage!" suruhnya.

Di sampingnya pemuda bercadar india *plakk* hanya manggut-mangguk tak jelas.

"Leader, bagaimana? Kita kan belum pada sarapan? Konan sakit, terus siapa dong yang mau masakin buat kita?" tanya pemuda berambut merah. Sembari menimang berbie rapunzelnya.

Pein tampak berpikir, "Benar juga, um kita diskusi di luar." ajaknya sembari beranjak keluar kamar. Ke sembilan anak buahnya mengikuti di belakang.

"Loh Tob, lu mau ke mana?" tanya Itachi, bingung kala mendapati Tobi melenggang keluar.

Tobi cengo, "Hue heh? Bukanya kita diskusi di luar?" tanyanya, "Akkh Itachi'Senpai, baka."

"Elu yang baka," maki Itachi sembari melepas sendal jepitnya. Lalu meleparnya ke arah Tobi. "Maksud si Pein, di luar kamar Konan. Bukan di luar markas, dasar autis."

Tobi meringis, "He he iya deh," ucapnya. "Um ini sendalnya!" Tobi pun menyambit balik Itachi tapi kayaknya kurang tepat. Hingga mengenai Zetsu yang tengah menyikat *?* kanan kiri flytrapnya.

"Aww . . . kenape lu nyambit guah? Lu dendam ye ama guah?" Zetsu pun tak terima, dengan terseok-seok dia menghampiri Tobi. Tobi menelan ludah. Sasori dan Pein sudah bersiap-siap dengan biolanya untuk menambah kesan dramatis. Bahkan Deidara dan juga Kakuzu tengah menggali kubur, untuk mengantisipasi adegan selanjutnya.

"Woi, lu pada ngapain sih. Katanya mau diskusi?" Hidan menyadarkan mereka, "Kalau gak jadi gua mau kembali ke goa nih. Ada pertemuan ama umat Jashin sekecamatan tau." marahnya.

Seketika mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, beringsut memasang posisi masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana Leader?" tanya pemuda jadi-jadian *?* bernama Kisame.

Pein berdehem di depan corong minyak, maklum Akatsuki pan kaga ada modal bakal beli toa. "Ehm . . . karena Konan sakit, dan kita kaga tau bagaimana caranya masak. Kita kaga usah makan," Pein berkata dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Kontan semuanya membelalak kaget.

"Aphuuaaa . . " teriak mereka serentak dan seirama. Akatsuki emang berbakat jadi padus.

Deidara dengan wajah merah, dan hidung yang kempas kempis memaki Pein sambil menunjuk-nujuk wajah sang leader. Layaknya maling yang kaga terima keputusan hakim, "Gua kaga setuju. Lu aja yang kaga usah makan, lu kira kita-kita bisa nangkep tuh siluman rubah kalau kaga makan?" makinya. Kakuzu menepuk-nepuk punggung Deidara, Tobi udah standby dengan Sasori buat ngipasin Deidara pake tutup panci yang udah di sediain Author.

"Demi Jashin, lu mau kita mati kelaparan. Sesungguhnya orang yang membiarkan orang lain teraniyaya adalah perbuatan yang murka." Hidan berkotbah.

Kisame mengangguk, "Setuju, dalam dunia perikanan *?* itu hukumnya mungkar," tambahnya, makin gak jelas.

Pein mengangkat tangannya, "Oh oke cool man cool." Pein sok gaul, dengan bahasa inggris seadanya. "Mau gimana lagi coba?"

"Kenapa kita gak coba masak aja?" usul Itachi yang tengah duduk di depan kaca sembari mengukur keriputnya pake meteran. 'keriput gua kok tambah panjang ya? Akh nanti konsultasi ah sama jeung Oro' batin Itachi, kala mendapati keriputnya yang kian memanjang dan bercabang.

"Masak? Kita masak?" Zetsu menempelkan tangannya di jidat, lehernya bergerak ala Tina Toon. "Oh my Jashin," ucapnya lebay.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Jashin yang suci," cegah Hidan sembari mendeath glare Zetsu.

Pein mengulum senyum di wajah bokepnya. "Boleh juga," ucapnya. "Akatsuki, tugas kita hari ini adalah . . . " Pein melompat berdiri menirukan gaya pahlawan bertopeng, "Memasak,"

Tobi dengan semangat mengibarkan kolor berwarna merah, motif putih polkadot (merdeka amat tuh kolor) "Hore . . . kita masak,"

Pein yang ngeliat kolornya di lambai-lambaikan, cepat-cepat merampas tuh kolor dari tangan Tobi, "Tob, nape lu pake acara ngelambein kolor gua. Malu tau." maki Pein.

Tobi dengan innoncent menjawab, "Biar dramatis Senpai,"

All akatsuki exept Konan and Tobi sweatdrope.

_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_

"Nah sekarang kita bagi tugas," Pein memberi perintah. Para Akatsuki lain tengah berbaris ala upacara bendera. "Tobi sama Hidan cuci sayuran,"

"Baik Leader!" Tobi dan Hidan memberi hormat kemudian pergi. Tapi sejurus kemudian mereka balik lagi, "Ano, sayurannya di mana Senpai?" tanya Tobi cengengesan. Hidan mengangguk.

"Ya di kulkaslah, masa di kubangan," murka Pein.

"Hai!" merasa nyawa mereka terancam, dua makhluk itupun pergi ke arah kulkas yang ngejogrok di pojokan.

Pein menggelengkan kepalanya(sok) dramatis. "Dasar," dengusnya. "Ya sudah selanjutnya," mengambil jeda, "Um Deidara dan Kisame, kalian bersihkan ikan." suruh Pein.

Kisame tampak tak terima, persilangan manusia dan ikan tongkol itupun mengangkat tangan. "Gomenna Leader, gua kaga mau." ucapnya.

Menatap tajam Kisame, Pein bertanya. "Kenape lu?"

"Gua kaga bisa, gua kaga tega." isak Kisame, dengan air mata ikannya yang mengalir deras. "Sabar un, sabar," Deidara menepuk pundak Kisame.

"Apanya yang kaga bisa? Dan apanya juga yang kaga tega?" tanya Pein, dengan tingkat ke blo'onan di atas rata-rata atau kelebihan dosis.

"Mereka entuh sahabat gua Leader, saudara gua." Kisame makin gak jelas. Karena pusing akhirnya Pein mengganti partner Deidara menjadi Kakuzu, sang bendahara.

"Lu ngulek bawang merah dah, ama cabe!" titah Pein, Kisame manggut dan mulai berkerja.

"Itachi, lu hidupin perapian pakai katon no jutsu lu," Itachi pun pergi.

Tinggal Sasori yang cengo menunggu perintah. "Gua ngapain?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Lu bantuin gua bikin bumbu kare,"

_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_

Di bagian Tobi dan Hidan, keduanya tengah asik mencuci semua sayuran pake detergent, sabun colek de el el.

"Senpai, coba pakai ini," Tobi menyodorkan botol berwarna biru itu ke arah Hidan.

Hidan bingung, "Apaan tuh tob?" tanyanya.

Tobi mengangkat bahu, "Gak tau," perlahan ia membuka tutup botol itu, dan menguarlah wangi kesejukan molto ultra sekali bilas (promosi) dari dalamnya. "Huahhh . . . wangi, Senpai!" ucap Tobi dengan wajah berbinar.

"Masa sih?" Hidan pun mengambil alih dari tangan Tobi, kemudian menciumnya. Seketika muncul background bunga-bunga di sekitar Hidan. Matanya pun tampak berbinar-binar. "Hmm . . . . wanginye . . " Hidan dengan logat Upin Ipin pun berseru, "Bise lah kite orang pakai ni pewangi," ucapnya.

Tobi mengangguk, "Betul . . . betul . . . betul . . . betul,"

_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_

Di bagian Deidara dan Kakuzu, dua makhluk ini tampak bingung. Apa yang harus mereka bersihkan, kan ikannya udah bersih.

"Apanya yang kudu di bersihin nih Dei?" tanya Kakuzu, menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Deidara manggut, "Iya perasaan nih ikan udah bagus." jawab Dei, sembari mengangkat ekor ikan itu kemudian mengamatinya. "Sisiknya mengkilat, gak kaya Kisame."

Kakuzu manggut.

"Perutnya berisi, matanya akhh mata mah kaga masalah dah," Deidara menatap Kakuzu bingung, "Terus di apain nih?"

Kakuzu mengambil gayung, menyiduk air lalu mengguyurkannya pada ikan itu. "Nah sudah, ayo!"

Keduanya pun beranjak.

_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_

Kisame? Pemuda itu tengah berjuang di tengah linangan air matanya. Dalam mengulek sambal.

"Hu . . hu . . hu . . kapan lembutnya sih nih cabe?" tanyanya lirih. Air matanya udah turun deras dan masuk ke tempat ulekannya. Iuhhh.

_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_

Lain lagi dengan Uchiha sulung yang satu ini, dia berhasil menyalakan api dengan jurusnya.

"Ho . . . ho . . . " tawa Itachi bangga, "Itachi'chan gitu loh, hua ha ha ha ha uhuk uhuk uhuk," makanya jangan ketawa gede-gede, masuk kan kecoanya. Itachi . . . Itachi.

_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_

Sasori dan Pein tengah memasukan semua bumbu-bumbuan ke dalam panci. Sampai kuahnya berwarna ungu ke biruan.

"Huah wanginya enak ya?"

Pein terkekeh, "Khe khe khe, tentulah. Resep kita kan resep paten," bangganya. Sasori mengibaskan rambutnya sembari tersenyum (GYAAA -author nosebleed-). "Kita memang hebat!"

_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_

Semua bahan sudah siap, Pein dan Sasori tampak bersantai di meja makan. Kisame sudah meletakan sambal 'SUPERR' buatannya di atas meja, ikut bersantai bersama Pein dan Sasori.

"Senpai! Sayurannya sudah selesai di cuci!" teriak Tobi sembari menyodorkan sangku berisi sayuran ke wajah Pein.

Pein tersenyum, "Bagus, masukan sana ke dalam panci," titahnya.

"Oke!"

Tobi pun memasukan perlahan sayuran itu namun di tahan Hidan, "Biar gua aja!"

"Ogah, Tobi aja. Senpai!" rengek Tobi.

Hidan mendeath glare, "Guah," ia pun menarik sangku itu.

"Tobi," Tobi menarik balik sangku.

"Guah!"

"Tobi aja Senpai,"

"Guah Tob!"

"Ogah, Tobi aja,"

Sampai akhirnya Tobi tak sengaja menarik tasbih Hidan sampai putus, membuat butir-butirnya jatuh ke dalam panci.

Cengo. (0.0)"

"GLEEKK" Tobi dan Hidan meneguk ludah, "Gimana nih Tob, elu sih!" tuduh Hidan, melepaskan sangku itu.

Tobi menahannya, "Kenapa jadi Tobi Senpai, salah Senpai. Kenapa Senpai bawa-bawa benda aneh gitu." cela Tobi tak terima.

"Eh baka! Itu tasbih, bukan benda aneh. Lagian itukan gua jadiin gelang, lu aja yang narik-narik ampe pegat!" marah Hidan.

.Hening.

"Ya udah biarin aja!" Tobi pun melenggang pergi setelah menuangkan semua sayuran ke dalam panci.

Hidan mah ngikut aje.

_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_KONAN_

Deidara, Itachi dan juga Kakuzu tengah berjuang menggoreng ikan.

"Gyaa meledak!" teriak Deidara, langsung sembunyi di balik punggung Itachi.

Kakuzu ngegempang Deidara pakai spatula, bekas ngebalik ikan. Maknyos. "Elu, bukannya lu hoby banget ama yang meledak-ledak. Kenapa lu malah sembunyi?" marah Kakuzu, sembari mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Gua takut un, itu kan ikan. Entar kalau hidup dan bangun dari situ gimana un?" tanya Deidara, sembari nunjuk-nunjuk ke penggorengan.

"Takut sih takut, tapi liat noh Itachi ampe begonoh!"

"Un?" Deidara melihat wajah Itachi yang udah mengelupas, kena minyak panas. "Astaga un, lu kenapa un?"

_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_SAKIT_

"Loh Itachi? Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Kena minyak panas!" jawab Deidara sembari memerban kepala Itachi.

"Loh? Kok pada ngumpul di dapur?" tanya Konan. Yang lain menoleh, "Konan?"

"Kok pada ngumpul di sini?" Konan mengulang pertanyaannya.

Pein menjawab dengan bangga, "Masaklah," jawabnya.

"Iya, kita kan masak!" tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul ikut nimbrung.

Kisame melemparkan ulekan yang ada di sampingnya ke arah Zetsu. "Sialan lu, bukannya bantuin main ngilang gitu aje!" makinya. Zetsu yang kena lemparan telak itupun tergeletak tak berdaya. Deidara dan Tobi sudah menaburkan garam dan pecin keatas Zetsu tanda berduka*?*.

Wajah Konan makin memucat, "Ma . . . ma . . . masak?" gagapnya.

All Akatsuki manggut exept Konan yang gagap dan Zetsu yang tepar.

"Mana?"

Pein dan yang lainnya pun menyusun semua menu yang ada. Dan . . . . tadaa

"Apa-apaan kalian!" marah Konan menggelegar. Para Akatsuki lain membatu.

Konan mengangkat ekor ikan itu, "Ini, kenapa ikan ini tidak di bersihkan? Siapa yang melakukannya?" makinya.

Semuanya langsung menunjuk ke arah Deidara dan Kakuzu.

"Kalian . . . " geram Konan.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanyanya, sembari menunjuk panci yang berisikan kare -menurut Pein dan Sasori-.

Dengan takut-takut, Pein menjawab. "I . . i-itu ka . . . k-kar . . Kare, ko . . Ko-Konan'chan."

Betapa kagetnya Konan, "kare? Yang begini di bilang kare?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Konan berkacak pinggang, tatapan horor ala Susana terpampang di wajahnya. "KALIAN HANYA MENGHABISKAN BAHAN MAKANAN!" teriaknya kesal.

Para Akatsuki -termasuk Zetsu yang udah bangun- berubah pucat, menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Dengan nada mematikan Konan berkata. "Hari ini tak makanan, kalian semua." mengambil jeda. "Aku . . . HUKUM!"

"APHAAA . . . !"

D N

_SELESAI_SELESAI_SELESAI_SELESAI_SELESAI_SELESAI_SELESAI_SELESAI_

(Nongol dari dalam kardus) TADAA . . . . Yusha'chan balik lagi, hue he he he he *di lempar konde* bagaimana? Gj kah? Atau anehkah? Ahh biarlah *PLAKK* gomenna kalau abal ya minna *nyengir innoncent*

Fict iseng doang, mumpung ada ide *nyengir* bagian Deidara dan Kakuzu yang enggak ngebersihin ikan itu adegan nyata loh *bangga* itu pernah Author alamin bareng sahabat SMP Author dulu. Maklum masih kecil *alasan* jadi kita kaga ngerti, ya kaga di buang entuh isi perut ikan, di goreng langsung berserta sisiknya. Alhasil kena damprat lah kami berdua, hua ha ha ha *Readers swt* jangan di tiru ya, tapi langsung praktek saja *plakk* ya sudah. Akhir kata, bolehkah Yusha minta

R

E

V

I

E

W

KALIAN MINNASAN ^_^

Hountou na arigato gozaimashita udah membaca.

Jaa minna . . .

SIGN_YUSHA'CHAN HIGURASHI


End file.
